


第七舰队

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M, Prostitution, Rough Sex, 海军
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 因为某些事由开始为第七舰队的海军服务的HS，又因为某些原因很希望去美国的HS某些可能在后续中解释，大概…
Relationships: Mob/Hirano Sho





	第七舰队

**Author's Note:**

> 很雷！
> 
> 很雷！

从海军基地内的宿舍走出的路上，两旁稀稀落落的电气路灯亮着胶白色的灯光，撒落在散布各处的水洼中，仿佛融化的月亮滴在发黑的泊油路间，多少弥补了些今晚乌云蔽月的遗憾。平野低眼望着地上随着两人接近的影子而变了色的碎片，小心地踮起脚尖绕开。但他身边高大的美国兵杰克却不甚在意，搂过他的腰，将他拉开的距离再次抹平。

平野向一旁踉跄了几下，踩进一个小水滩，溅起的雨水打湿了他的脚踝。他小小惊呼一声，冷丝丝的水滴让他下意识缩起身体，如杰克所愿，正好跌入准备好的怀中。他的额头撞上杰克的肩膀，还没站稳，一只手便捏上了他的臀部，直把他往自己怀里揉。

他听不懂杰克用英语叽里咕噜说了什么，只听见说到关于钱的什么事，仍愣愣地将冻得泛红的侧脸靠在结实温暖的胸膛上蹭蹭，任由冰冷的指尖钻进衣物逡巡，静静等待对方身上重燃的性事余韵被冷风吹散而去。

可杰克粗糙的指端得寸进尺地顺着股缝滑入饱满圆实的臀瓣中，在刚刚还吃力容纳他另一个身体部位的松软穴口打转。平野在他严实的怀里扭了扭，推开他的胸口，想将两人分开，嘴里说着近来自己最熟练的拒绝的词语。

而杰克却盯着平野摇摇头，猛地曲下膝盖，将平野一把抱起，闪入了一旁的宿舍间隔的小道中。

背部狠狠撞上潮湿的砖墙，平野闷哼一声，却没时间去在意被打湿的崭新大衣，因为杰克已经在企图脱下他的裤子了。

“不要！今天你们已经玩够了吧！”他胡乱地拍打杰克在他腰间摸索的手，为了不引起注意只得抑着声音低声说道。

“窝会带你去米国的。”杰克弯下腰用庞大的身躯将他反抗的手脚一并包裹在怀中，凑到他耳边用怪腔洋调意外流畅地说道。

平野怔住了。这句话他听人说了太多遍，好像成为了一把对他专用的万能钥匙。他咬起颤抖的嘴唇斟酌，但在大脑能够做出什么决断之前，他发现自己已经垂下了手臂任由杰克动作。

“我会带你去美国的。”他仿佛听见杰克又将这话重复了一遍，但那浑厚的声音远远的，无法听得真切。

冰凉的指尖滑过他的腹部，令他浑身一颤，沉睡的疼痛又再次苏醒过来缠上身体。他索性不再去用自己半吊子的英文劝止杰克，而是直接沉下身子，双膝垫在杰克上了新腊的皮靴上，解开了眼前的皮带。

“咔哒咔哒”的金属碰撞声在寂静的昏暗小道中回荡，清晰得让平野皱着鼻子、悔恨掠过心头。可杰克已经痴痴地等在上方，拿手指卷起他的发梢，一个劲地夸他“good boy”。

他咬咬唇，只好取出已在布料中显出可怖形状的巨物，在眼前摇晃起来。那粗长的性器他单手仅能勉强圈住，却像是活物般在掌中不断胀大、青筋跳动，让他不得不拿两只手一齐上下扶住，同时晃动手腕在根部滑动摩擦。

分开双唇，他清晰地感到下颌骨传来的酸痛，难以再张得更大些了，只好先把饱圆的头部塞入唇中。敏感的龟头挤入一圈软肉中来到湿热的口内，杰克仰头大喘一声，阴茎又猛地跳动几下，撑红了他的嘴角。

光是含入部分的性器就已很困难，但他知道接下来的时间只会更是折磨。他闭上眼睛，将意识剥离现实，艰难地转动软舌，扫过光滑的顶端，钻入头顶的缝隙中舔弄，溢出的浓烈腥味衬着下颌的丝丝疼痛，令他大脑反射性地抗拒、胃里一阵翻腾。

可杰克见他粉嫩柔软的厚唇被撑得变了形状，含着自己的大家伙发出干呕声，反而更为兴奋，低笑着双手捧住他的后脑勺，不顾他抗拒的呜咽声，缓缓将性器送入。他的双颊被塞得满满的，只得尽力张大口来争取给舌头活动的空间。伴着短促的喘息和诱人的水声，团团温热的白色雾气打在杰克跨上，在白气中一抹流动的殷红依稀可见。

杰克含笑看着下方努力迎合自己的硕大欲望的平野，心中不免被激起施虐的心理快感来。开始他很难相信平野居然在他们基地是个如此受欢迎的玩具。当他打开门第一次看到平野时，他很是怀疑这样一个小个子日本男人是否能让他们尽兴。他上下打量了一圈，望着平野巴掌大小的脸，嘴上说着还挺可爱，心却想说不定这个小男妓连他们的肉棒都无法吃进去，无论是靠上下哪一张嘴。

平野已经在他身下摆动起脑袋来了，浓黑的眉毛紧皱着，乌溜溜的眼睛昏暗的光线中也闪着微光，丰润的双唇不断被翻出烂搅，让寂静的小道中响起泛水的噗噗声。他带着些许难得的爱怜将挂在平野眼角的泪珠抹去，大力挺动起来。

他不知道平野是怎样成为这样一个对他们来说近乎军妓一样的存在的，他只是像别人一样有需要时便把平野叫到宿舍中，夜晚送回基地一处偏舍。至于平野是从哪来，怎么到了这里，想逃离什么，他们一概不知、也不问。

他逐渐感到一股云雾喷涌，在脑壳内冲撞。粗鲁地抽出性器，他一把拉起平野压在墙上，皮带和牛仔裤一道剥下，勾起饱满的臀部，直直长驱直入。但这还不够，他揉捏几下平野彭软的臀瓣，由下顺着大腿滑去，抬起一只膝盖，同时捏着细腰一提，就将平野套上了自己的阴茎。

平野几欲痛乎出声，但仍下意识地将其强封到了齿后，只吐出几声模糊不清的呻吟来，像在暗自饮泣般。脚尖悬在空中摇晃，平野失去重心的身体在他的怀抱中溺水似的挣扎，更别提后穴中像滚烫的铁棒一般穿透他身体的性器，好像挤得让五脏六腑移了位，生生戳到胃似的。

他低头凑近，舔去平野脸颊上隐忍的泪痕。平野是忍得太过了，忍得那绵软的身体都藏满了，才会这样满溢出来。但他偏偏就是因这点而被深深吸引、撩拨，和勃起。当他将木板床摇得吱呀作响时，强行忍住不射而持续实施折磨时，平野总是咬着嘴唇忍下了，忍耐的尽头便是云开雾散

“Hey, Hirano!”一个身穿制服的男人与他们擦肩而过，借着楼上的灯光看清了来人的脸，忽地停下叫住了他们。

“下次来我这边吧，”那人圈起手指，另一指于其中抽插，直勾勾地盯着平野，挤眉弄眼道：“我带你去美国。”


End file.
